Drill Man/russgamemaster
Bio Drill Man is a Robot Master originally created by Dr. Cossack to dig in construction sites. When Dr. Wily forced Dr. Cossack to work for him, Drill Man was converted into a combat robot to fight against Mega Man in Mega Man 4, basing himself deep underground, in a mine shaft. Like Crash Man and Needle Man, Drill Man has no hands. Instead, he has two powerful, all purpose drills made for grinding through solid rock and earth, which he incorporates into his attacking strategy- burrowing into the ground to avoid attacks, before leaping up from underground to ambush his foes. His Special Weapon, the Drill Bomb, is a powerful explosive with a built-in drill, launched from his arms to pierce into dense objects or armor, before detonating inside of them to cause the maximum possible damage. Whilst Drill Man is diligent and a very hard worker, he can be dangerously haphazard at times- he dislikes doing calculations and planning ahead, and tends to rush his jobs whenever he gets bored. Despite often making dangerous mistakes such as damaging nearby gas pipes during his digging operations, he has a talent for finding things hidden underground- having received rewards for digging up hot springs and even a gold mine. His weakness is the Dive Missile, which can trace his heat signature and home in on him even when he's underground. Class: Blaster Gains Focused Attacks when attacking or attacked by Bruisers. Attacks are guaranteed to crit and ignore defense. Passives Wallbreaker - does a follow-up attack against characters with Protect or Shield effects. Robot Master - immune to bleeding, poison, fried circuits, and bio attacks. Attacks L1 - Drill Bomb Ranged Explosion One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Exploits Exposure - does extra damage to exposed targets. (enemy) Exposed - defense decreased by 25% (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (self) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% L2 - Excavate Slashing Melee 5 hits (special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of bleeding to trigger. (enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks. (enemy) Remove Buffs (self) Breakthrough - next attack is a guaranteed crit L6 - Dig Slashing Melee 3 round cooldown 1 enemy (Special) Dig - borrowed from the Pokemon games. Drill Man dodges all attacks, then hits the enemy on his next turn. (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits. (special) Exploits Exposure - does extra damage to exposed targets. (special) Exploits Bleeds - does extra damage to bleeding targets. (special) Exploits Flying - does extra damage to flying enemies. (special) Exploits Tenderize - does extra damage to tenderized enemies. L9 - Fissure Ground 2 round cooldown All Enemies (special) Ground Attack - ignores protect and avoidance effects. (enemy) Pummeled - reduces evasion each time attacked. (enemy) Fumbling - single-target attack provoke a counter-attack Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Bloodlust Bombs Away Red in The Ledger Robot Masters Seismic Shuffle Tin Men Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Mega Man Category:Non-Marvel Category:35 CP Category:Nintendo Category:Blasters